


Pinup Calendar January: Storm - Weather

by NivellesArt (Nivelle)



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt
Summary: This is part of the Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar. There are a lot more pages for every month by different artists in the collection, so everyone can build their individual calendar. A list of all the arts for every month can be foundhere.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. January 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar. There are a lot more pages for every month by different artists in the collection, so everyone can build their individual calendar. A list of all the arts for every month can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838).

This is how the page looks:

If you want to print it as part of your own calendar, you can find it in a larger size [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d6bIqnyd0qRJ3EitQn3dCROvKWjI_oBg/view?usp=sharing)


	2. art without the template




End file.
